The Ex
by Zane334
Summary: Part 2 of the not so heart mending trilogy (hah!) Heat Mordecai's Ex-Girlfriend come to visit CHECK IT OUT! n n-epic
1. Chapter 1

The Ex

Chapter 1

as mordecai and rigby headed down to the coffee shop margaret thought of last night _last night's gonna haunt me unless I tell someone, but mordecai told me not to tell anyone and I promised. I have to keep my word._ Then a pink bird came into the coffee shop and sat down "my I help you?" "yes one coffee please regular." "coming right up." margaret went into the kitchen to get the coffee then came out a minute later with a regular coffee and handed it to her "here you go." "thank you. Say uh do you know this blue jay?" she pulled out a picture of mordecai "oh yeah that's mordecai" "do you know where he is?" "he lives at the park" "one more question, are you his girlfriend because I can tell you screwed him." _oh shit_ margaret thought when she said that just then mordecai and rigby come walking into the coffee shop "come on man!" "dude no, I'm not telling you what happened last night between me and" mordecai looked at the pink bird sitting in their usual seat and margaret with a terrified look on her face "Dalma?!" "hello mordecai" "w-what are you doing here?" "oh nothing much, I just dropped by to say hi, see how you were doing, talk to your girlfriend which you screwed, last night." she said with a smirk mordecai got nervous _how does she know?_"oh!" rigby was very existed to hear that and ran off back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rigby!" he was out the coffee shop door and headed down to the house before Mordecai could stop him "oh, shit" Mordecai had a distressed look on his face _aw man if I go after Rigby, Dalma might tell margaret about that one time, but if I don't go after him everyone at the park will know I not only lied to them but I had sex with margaret_ "deciding what to do Mordecai?" don't worry I won't tell your girlfriend about that time." to Mordecai that was Dalma giving him the okay to go after Rigby so he went but before he left "Dalma, she's not my girlfriend." "she ought to be." with that Mordecai left the coffee shop and managed to catch up to Rigby just as he was opening the door to the house "hey guys Mordecai-" Mordecai tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence "what did you say Rigby?" skips said with a confused look on his face "nothing he said nothing. Now if you'll excuse us I need to talk to Rigby." "kay," Mordecai carried Rigby out side with his feathery hand still on his mouth once they were out side and Mordecai closed the door Rigby bit his hand and let out a "ow," and dropped him "dude what's your problem," "I can't let them know, Simple as that. I don't know what there reactions will be . . . well I'll know what muscleman's reaction will be," "who was that girl anyway's?" "That is something everyone needs to know about," Mordecai opened the door and Rigby was about to run in when Mordecai stopped him in his tracks and glared at him "you tell them about me and margaret, and your as good as dead get me," "g-g-gotcha." Mordecai then let Rigby in and he closely followed and everyone turned to them "so, mind telling us what that was about," benson said a little concerned "listen I need to tell you guys something-" "Mordecai had sex with margaret!" Rigby shouted cutting off Mordecai, then Mordecai grabbed Rigby by the throat and threw him across the room and he hit the wall leaving a hole in it and he fell to the ground knocked out. "I warned you Rigby," the guys (except for Mordecai)runs to rigby "dude what's wrong with you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"don't worry I didn't throw him hard enough to kill him, but thats not the point. My ex-girlfriend is in town and if she shows up don't, I repeat DON'T get on her bad side you will regret it." by this time rigby is starting to come to and heard what mordecai said "hey y'know I actually thought she was kinda hot." "ugh" mordecai picked up rigby and put him on the couch and started to tell the others about Dalma the camera zoomed out to the out side and the clock turned back to when Mordecai left the coffee shop chasing rigby "she ought to be." Dalma said once mordecai left Dalma turns to margaret "now where were we?" "um you were about to tell me about how you and mordecai know each other." "ah, me and mordecai we first met each other when we were 16, we were at a concert and we both went to the snack bar to get a bite to eat and we bumped into each other. It was love at first sight." "or so I thought we started our first date just to get to know each other." "then we went on to the next level, we started making out during a movie we went to see I was getting so horny kissing him in the dark." "next thing we know a man comes up to us telling us we had to leave because the movie was over." "we stayed at that level for about 3-4 weeks, then during our 2nd month of dating mordecai came over to my apartment, I invited him in for some coffee." "next thing we know we're in her bed about to have sex when." "he stopped me and said." "I'm sorry, I'm in love with someone else, which you don't have to guess at." "margaret" skips said with a slight smirk on his face "right," "I got so pissed at him, he fell in love with another girl, that really pissed me off." "she went into a blind rage and nearly killed me, I ran off from the town I lived in and moved here, which is when I met rigby."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"well if you'll excuse me I need to go look for a job," an evil smile on her face and left the coffee shop and headed straight to the park. Once she arrived she stopped at the door and put his ear up to the door "man I didn't know how screwed up she is" "yeah, and if she comes here looking for a job," she then opened the door and they all turned to see her standing in the doorway "hello I'm Dalma and I'm here for a job." "well we could use another hand around here." mordecai didn't speak at all and just glared at Dalma "you're hired." mordecai's glare turned to benson and changed to a "Are you Crazy?!" expression then he realized benson wasn't even paying attention to him when he was telling the story. Then over the next few weeks mordecai did his work and kept a close eye on her and _she isn't pulling any pranks or anything what's she up to_ mordecai thought during the third month of Dalma's working there then she came up to him "hey mordecai," "yeah, Dalma?" I was wondering if you'll come by my house after we finish work?" "um . . . okay." _I got a bad feeling about this_ after they finished their work mordecai waited out side the house for Dalma then she walked up "you ready?" "sure." he followed her to her car mordecai stopped, surprised to see her pull out keys to unlock a "a mustang?" "what did you expect?" he got in a little nervous once they got to Dalma's house she led him inside straight to the bed room and locked the door behind them. "y'know mordecai, rumor spread that you still think I'm sexy." "yeah a little." so before you left town remember what we were doing before?" "yeah I remember." "so let's finish." "Dalma we're not dating any more, remember?" "well actually we never broke up." um we did when we were about to have sex and I stopped you and told you that I loved someone else." y'know that coffee I gave you before we went into my room?" "yeah?" "well, I drugged it to confuse you into having sex with me. what you actually said was," flash back to that night "wait I think we should take our time." oh come on. Please" "Dalma no, we should take our time." she starts to get pissed and punches the bed next to mordecai's head "we are having sex, now!" "no!" goes back to current time "your right, but I still love someone else." "mordecai you know how I can get when I'm pissed so," fluters her eyes "please?" ". . . fine." she smiles and it fades to black 3 HOURS LATER "mordecai that was great." "I should be getting back to the park." "oh come on just once more." she grabs his arm and then he snaps it away "no! I'm not having sex with you again Dalma! Were through, we are not going out again! So don't bother trying!" walks out of the house slamming the door "did he just . . . he did! He just walked out on me!" then Dalma gets dressed and goes to the closet muttering swears and other words "I'll show him to walk out on me." grabs a black suitcase and leaves


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

mordecai enters the house and rigby turns to him, who is sitting on the couch watching TV "dude you were gone for three hours what were you doing?" "I was at Dalma's" mordecai turned his head to the ground with a ashamed look on his face, it took rigby a few seconds to peace together what mordecai meant and when he did he was both glad and disappointed at his friend "dude you have to learn to control yourself." "dude the first time I was okay with it, but I wanted no part of it the second time." then out of nowhere half of the living room was obliterated mordecai and rigby ran to the hole and Dalma was standing out side with an RPG in her hand skips and the others came to see what was going on and skips looked horrified "no, Mordecai, rigby run!" then the RPG transformed into a suitcase "that suitcase she has, it's Pandora's Box!" mordecai and rigby looked horrified at that fact that Dalma had the infamous Pandora's Box then the suitcase turned into a laser gun and Dalma points it at the park workers and the weapon started to charge up, then next thing Mordecai and rigby know in the blink of an eye every person at the park they knew was obliterated by the biggest beam they'd ever seen, "Dalma why?" "I won't let anyone stand between us and now that you've broken my heart you and your little friend get to see me, PISSED!" the gun changed into 2 uzis and she started shooting at them "Dude you've seen her pissed how much ammo is in those gun?" "infinite ammo, with a bottomless clip." "y-your joking right?" "I wish" when the bullets stopped flying, they peeked out and Dalma had a grenade launcher in her hand and fired it the grenade landed right at their feet "Move!" they ran out of the house and the whole building exploded and the only thing that was left, was the basement then she harpooned rigby when they were distracted by the house going up in a puff of smoke the harpoon pierced rigby's chest and blood went everywhere then she punched mordecai and he fell to the ground next to a broken pipe broken in a way where you can stab and kill someone with one good stab and she picked him up by the throat "I'm gonna make you suffer before you die." then the grenade launcher changed into a giant butcher knife and she was about to stab him "any last words?" mordecai uttered something she couldn't hear she moved him closer to her "what?" "g-go to hell, and take that suitcase with you." she drops him and looks at her stomach and there's a pipe rammed in it, she falls backwards and her eyes become fixed and dilated.


	6. Aftermath

Aftermath

mordecai gets up and walks over to rigby's corpse and just stares at it then he fells a bony hand touch his shoulder and he looks "death?" "hello mordecai I just came to bring back your friends, you see I have their deaths scheduled in the next 40 years, your little girlfriend on the other hand unfortunately it was her time." "good I hope she stays gone." death then brings back rigby, skips, benson and the others and takes Dalma's body back to wherever he puts souls and Pandora's box to a chamber in his house where once inside nothing and I mean NOTHING get's out


End file.
